


Орихара Изая - не человек

by Worker_Bee



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood Kink, Drabble, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_Bee/pseuds/Worker_Bee





	Орихара Изая - не человек

Шизуо возвращался с работы домой. Непонятно только одно: что, черт возьми, его дернуло пойти этим темным безлюдным переулком.  
Шизуо неспешно шел, покуривая любимые сигареты, наслаждаясь тишиной. Но вдруг какой-то мерзкий, противный звук прорезал любимое Хейваджимой спокойствие.  
Кто-то кричал. Истошно орал. Другие смеялись и улюлюкали. В Шизуо поднималось бешенство.  
Привычным движением сломав сигарету, Хейваджима бодро направился к источнику отвратительного шума. Заглянул за угол. Ну да, так и есть.  
Шестеро здоровых парней загнали в угол одного маленького. Били его. Один достал нож и всадил лезвие жертве куда-то в бок.  
Шизуо взревел.  
Шизуо взревел и рванулся геройствовать.  
На самом деле, Хейваджима не любит насилие.  
Не любит, но практикует.  
Вот и сейчас он легким движением правой руки отправляет первого ублюдка в нокаут.   
До остальных быстро доходит, кто перед ними. Воплощение насилия. Гроза Икебукуро. Хейваджима Шизуо.  
Они быстро уносят ноги.  
Вдогонку им летит мусорный бак.  
Шизуо оборачивается и смотрит на объект издевательств.  
Блять! Блять-блять-блять!   
Ебаная блоха.  
Почему он? Что случилось или должно случиться в этом долбанном мире, что он умудрился так глупо попасться?  
Хейваджима сплевывает.  
Он хочет развернуться и немедленно покинуть это место, но…  
Он еще раз бросает взгляд на Орихару.  
Сидит, облокотившись на стену. В правом боку торчит нож. Водолазка пропитана кровью. Глаза закрыты, не шевелится.  
Он сдох?  
Шизуо пересиливает себя и щупает пульс на шее. Слабый, но есть. Кожа оказывается на удивление теплой.  
Хейваджима замирает.   
  
Хейваджима Шизуо всегда думал, что Орихара Изая – не человек.   
Некая холодная, бездушная машина, запрограммированная на манипулирование людьми.   
  
Но что, если…  
Шизуо прикасается к волосам Изаи. Мягкие. Немного липкие от крови, но это терпимо. Проводит рукой по лбу информатора. Осторожно дотрагивается до век и пушистых ресниц.  
Оглядывается на темный переулок, словно вор, который боится быть пойманным с поличным. Но сейчас он, действительно, вор. Он крадет прикосновения у самого ненавистного человека. Разве это не трагикомедия?   
На щеке у Орихары кровоточащая ссадина. Хейваджима, в конце концов, опускается на колени рядом с блохой. Он касается раны пальцем, собирая кровь. Облизывает и чувствует дикое возбуждение.   
Кровь информатора – причина безумия Шизуо. А кровь, виною которой является не сам Хейваджима - повод убить его.   
Шизуо снова пачкает палец в этой красной отраве и мажет ею чуть приоткрытые губы Изаи. Слегка надавливает и проникает в горячий рот, проводит по безукоризненно ровному ряду белых зубов.  
Второй рукой Хейваджима расстегивает свою ширинку и сжимает стоящий член. Тихий стон.  
\- Ты сдохнешь в одиночестве, сука, - шепчет он в грязные губы брюнета, едва касаясь их своими.  
Пальцы скользят по шее, на миг сжимаются на горле. Задушить бы урода. Но…  
Кадык. Яремная ямка. Острые ключицы. И белая-белая-белая кожа.  
Его водолазка, его, блять, ебаная водолазка портит все удовольствие!  
Шизуо быстро разрывает раздражающий кусок ткани.  
  
Хейваджима Шизуо всегда думал, что Орихара Изая – не человек.  
У людей не бывает красных глаз.  
  
От открывшегося вида Хейваджима чуть не кончает, судорожно сжимая плоть.  
Розовые горошины сосков. Поджарый живот. Аккуратный пупок. И нежная-нежная-нежная кожа.  
Но самое главное – торчащий в боку нож и красные струйки, сбегающие из раны вниз.  
Продолжая себе надрачивать, Хейваджима аккуратно прикасается к соскам. Не то чтобы он не хочет причинить Орихаре боль. Он просто не хочет, чтобы тот пришел в себя. Приход Изаи в себя – это личная смерть Шизуо. Его персональный конец. Потому что краем сознания Хейваджима понимает, что это – ненормально.  
Ненормально с такой жадностью разглядывать тело врага.  
Ненормально наслаждаться вкусом его крови.  
И тем более ненормально дрочить на это, стоя на коленях в темной подворотне.  
Но Хейваджиме плевать. Хейваджима не может остановиться. Он снова и снова, снова и снова мажет пальцы липкой, сладковато-соленой жидкостью, отдающей металлом.  
Взгляд Шизуо падает на пах Орихары. А что, если?.. Нет. Это безумие. Безумие.  
Но разве то, что он делает сейчас, не является сумасшествием в чистом виде?  
А, плевать!  
Хейваджима осторожно расстегивает ремень Орихары, расстегивает ширинку.   
Приспускает темные брюки. Стягивает боксеры.  
  
Хейваджима Шизуо всегда думал, что Орихара Изая – не человек.   
Где холодный металл? Где микросхемы, хранящие терабайты информации и модель поведения настоящей сволочи?   
  
Черные жесткие лобковые волосы. Мягкий член.  
Шизуо хочется истерично смеяться. Он думал, что пидорская блоха слишком пидорская, чтобы не бриться. Но, похоже, единственный педик здесь – это сам Хейваджима.  
Рука движется все быстрее, еще чуть-чуть…совсем чуть-чуть.  
Шизуо смотрит на руки Орихары.   
Длинные пальцы. Тонкие, ловкие. Серебряные кольца осуждающе блестят.   
Где были эти пальцы, когда Изаю прижимали к стенке? Где были эти пальцы, которым следовало незамедлительно достать нож и наказать обидчиков? Теперь этот нож в нем самом.  
Не то чтобы Шизуо жаль Орихару. Просто его ожидания оказались обмануты.   
Вертлявая блоха не смогла увернуться.  
Хейваджима наклоняется близко-близко к лицу информатора и проводит языком по кровоточащей щеке.   
Перед глазами все плывет. В голове дурман.  
Прославленный на весь город Гроза Икебукуро утыкается носом в живот Орихары и глубоко вдыхает. Ловит ртом красные обжигающие ручейки.  
Резко отстраняется. Нет больше сил терпеть.  
Увеличить темп. Чуть сжать у основания. Коснуться наиболее чувствительной точки рядом с головкой.  
Острое наслаждение, словно ток, проходит через все тело. Содрогнувшись, Шизуо кончает на грудь Орихары.   
На один миг, который кажется вечностью, он теряет зрение, слух, обоняние, осязание, все чувства.   
Спустя пару минут Хейваджима приходит в себя и выдергивает нож из тела информатора.   
\- Я разочарован, - хрипло шепчет бывший бармен, наблюдая, как кровь, лишившись преграды, начинает бежать сильней. – И я надеюсь, что сегодня ты сдохнешь.  
Застегнув ширинку, Шизуо встает с колен и отряхивается.  
Весело чиркает зажигалка. Дымится сигарета.  
Хейваджима Шизуо разворачивается и идет в сторону дома, думая о том, что надо бы купить молока.  
  
Орихара Изая – всего лишь человек. 


End file.
